Six Months to Save Her
by I Dream Of Art
Summary: Six months to say "hi". Say months to "I love you". Six months to save you. Six months to know you're worth it. Mentions of rape and abuse.


**This story is inspired by Mayday Parade's Terrible Things. A beautiful song, that brings me to tears whenever I listen it. **

**If you didn't read the note before I posted this chapter, this story is going to be six chapters with an epilogue. Each chapter is a month in their time. **

**Enjoy c:**

**"Talking" **

**'Thinking' **

_Sakura.. I still lay awake at night thinking of you... I love you, I really do. _

* * *

"Sakura Haruno, that was the name of the most beautiful I've ever seen. I remember the first time I saw her, about five years ago she had just moved to Konoha. I was just coming home from the Mother and Son Da- err, a football game..."

~ Five years earlier ~

"I'm telling you Yoko is such a show off. Who the hell cares if you won first place in a bake off?! No one that's who!"

"Uh huh...", Naruto mumbled along to his mother's rants, head resting on the side of the car door staring out at the passing housed in his neighborhood. His head soon perked up when he saw a big, white moving truck. "Hey. Mom, I think we have new neighbors"

"OOH! Or the old couple finally left!" Kushina grinned deviously. She had always hated the old couple ever since she and Minto moved to the neighborhood with Naruto 17 years ago. They would always judge their parenting, cooking, gardening, and anything else they saw the young couple do I'm hopes they would soon leave their neighborhood, but luck was not on their side.

"No I think it's the house across the street from us, the blue one..." Leaning slightly to get a good view, Naruto saw a young girl about his age with pink pop out from the moving truck. To say he thought she was beautiful was an understatement. She was very simple and a little plain, but as soon as he saw her his stomach began to flutter and his eyes and mouth widened ever so slightly. Her hair was tied in a knot above her head, and she wore a big grey sweatshirt and short shorts, obviously not trying to impress anyone, but to Naruto she looked like an angle.

How he got out of the car he doesn't remember, but he was outside and staring at the pink haired goddess who was happily waving at him, "Hey there neighbor", she said sweetly in a voice that reminded Naruto of honey. Yes, that's what it was like. The sweetest honey that no one could ever touch for it was too out of their way.

"Uh- uh, H-Hi!" He managed to say. '_Oh my God... I probably look like such a creep!'_

"NARUTO! Stop dawdling and come inside!" The angry red head yelled to her teenaged son.

Slowly Naruto peeled his eyes away from the beautiful pinkett as made his way to the front door.

* * *

Later that night Kunshina had invited the Harunos to dinner.

"Oh excuse my messy home! I have had time to clean all day an Naruto here is apparently too lazy..." "Mom", Naruto groaned. "Oh my! Don't even worry about it, I'm sure our house will take months to get settled. Especially with us working and our daughter, Sakura, at school.."

_'Sakura... What a beautiful name. It fits her perfectly'_

"Oh, what kind of work do you, if you don't mind me asking?" Kushina asked, trying to squeeze every detail out of them.

"Well, of course we don't mind", Sakura's mother, Mebuki, said, "I'm a nurse at the Konoha Hospital and Kizashi is a policeman".

"Oh what wonderful jobs! Well, my husband Minato is the Mayor and I'm a stay at home mother".

After an hour, the Haruno's bid their goodbyes and walked to their house across the street.

"I wonder what Sakura's doing..." Naruto wondered aloud. "Sakura? Does my little boy have a crush on the new neighbor!" Kushina squealed excitedly, "MOOOOOM!" Naruto yelled he ran upstairs and slammed the door shut behind him. Once he was in his room, he walked over to his bed and flopped down. "Sakura...", he then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming of the beautiful cherry blossom next door.

Naruto awoke with a jump as his door slammed against the wall and his mother entered vacuuming as if it was perfectly normal to be cleaning so loudly in the morning.

"Mom!" Naruto yelled against the noise.

"What..? I'm just doing some cleaning", the confused redhead stated.

"At 6:30 in the morning?!"

"Well, yes... Honestly Naruto, I have no idea what you're getting at". The blonde just threw his pillow over his face, why did he even bother? His mother was a complete ditz sometimes. He then felt the bed shift as his mother sat on it.

Naruto lifted his head to see his mother staring at him with a smirk. Suddenly he regretted looking up. After a second or two he raised his eyebrow, urging her to go on.

She proceed to slowly bring her face, smirk still planted on it, closer to his much to his discomfort, "You like that Sakura girl, don't you?"

Naruto blushed fiercely, "Wha-what? No... I, uh.." He stammered looking for an excuse to change the subject, before his mother got any weirder. Too late...

"Yes you doooo", Kushina sang, smirk growing wider with every word, "you wanna maaaaarry her annnd make babies with her".

"She's so weird..!"

"Um, mo-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF HAVING BABIES WITH HER AT THIS AGE!"

"Mo-"

"DON'T!"

"OKAY ! God dammit, calm down"

"Good! Don't forget it's a school day, so get up, take a shower, and brush your teeth and hair. Breakfast is on the counter. Your father has a meeting and I'm going to spend the day with Tsunade so we won't be back till later. Oh, and don't miss the bus with Sakura~" She sang the last part.

As soon as she closed the door, Naruto flopped back down on his bed, thoughts of Sakura running through his head. '_Maybe I can sit with her on the bus' _he thought with a smile which quickly faded as another thought entered his mind, "_No... She's too pretty. Someone else with already ask before I can even open my mouth... Like Lee, he's weird, but she's seems nice enough to pity him'_

Naruto fast walked to the bus in fear that he'd be late he sighed in relief when he realized he was early. Slumping his shoulders and sighing again he muttered, "Today's gonna suck"

"Why's the Naruto?"

A blush rose to his cheeks as he turned around to be face to face with the pink haired girl that had been in his thoughts ever since he saw her.

"Uhhh..."

Sakura blushed and looked down at the ground. "Sorry... My parents told me your name. I hope you don't think that was creepy of me to call you by your name even though we don't know each other..." She said, eyes slowly creeping to meet the blonde's.

"Wha-what?!" He stuttered loudly, "No! That wasn't creepy. Heh, you're not creepy... I am! Haha... Oh wait.. I'm not creepy! I swear!"

Naruto mentally slapped himself.

_'STUPID STUPID STUPID!'_

Sakura just giggled. Smiling at him she asked, "So.. Naruto, do you want to sit with me on the bus?"

Naruto blushed even more, if possible, and nodded his head.

The rest of the day Naruto felt like he was drifting through the air, thoughts of Sakura filled his head. He wanted to know her. Talk to her. Be in-love with her. Wait, what was he thinking? He had just met her. How could he say he wanted to love her. This girl was messing with his head.

* * *

_Okay so... Yeah. This chapter is kind of lame & not very good, but I needed to put something up. Well anyway, please review_ (:


End file.
